


Daughter of Suns

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A new hope, Angst, M/M, Suitless Vader, daughter of suns, prisoner obi, son of moons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: Princess Leia Organa is an oddity, she makes little sense to him. She is the daughter of a peaceful man, a humanitarian woman. They may be royalty, but they are… They arekind.Their daughter is not these things. Her words are placating, but her eyes challenge him. She is no daughter of the snowy mountains of Alderaan. No, her fire reminds him of the hot double suns of Tatooine. She doesn’t even look like an Organa with her pale skin and eyes the color of smooth chocolate. Still, her continued haughtiness interrupts his thoughts.“The Imperial Senate will not stand for this when they hear you’ve attacked a diplomatic-““Don’t act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren’t on anymercy missionthis time.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Lord Vader,” she bows her head in mock respect, her eyes full of anger and mirth as she gazes up at him, “Only you could be so bold.” He watches her safely from behind his mask, glad for one of the only few times ever that his Master makes him wear it to protect his expressions. Her eyes look so familiar to him as they have every time he’s seen the young senator. 

Princess Leia Organa is an oddity, she makes little sense to him. She is the daughter of a peaceful man, a humanitarian woman. They may be royalty, but they are… They are _kind._

Their daughter is not these things. Her words are placating, but her eyes challenge him. She is no daughter of the snowy mountains of Alderaan. No, her fire reminds him of the hot double suns of Tatooine. She doesn’t even look like an Organa with her pale skin and eyes the color of smooth chocolate. Still, her continued haughtiness interrupts his thoughts

“The Imperial Senate will not stand for this when they hear you’ve attacked a diplomatic-“ 

“Don’t act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren’t on any _mercy mission_ this time,” he sneers at the young girl, “Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies… I wan’t to know what happened to the plans they sent you.” It occurs to him that he towers over this small child and yet she shows no fear. She doesn’t cower or flinch like much older Senators in her position before. He studies her; the way her chin juts out in defiance and her lip curls. Her eyes seem to yell while her presence remains calm. 

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about! I’m a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan,” she insists, but her youth betrays her in this stance. She sounds like a youngling giving attitude to a mentor or parent. She sounds like Anakin Skywalker may have once sounded when he responded to Obi-Wan Kenobi at that age. Vader, angered by the comparison his head has supplied him with, points at the Princess.

“You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor!” He watches her face drain of color even as her angry expression does not falter. He turns to the troopers and orders, “Take her away!” He watches the fire-breathing princess get dragged away by stormtroopers, too aware that he had let the child anger him. 

_Child? You were married at her age,_ his traitorous mind mocks and Vader storms further into the ship, determined to find the plans before his Master hears of their disappearance. 

 

 

 

 

“Who is she?” He asks Obi-Wan who is still in their bed. It’s not like the man has many other places to go, Vader keeping him confined to his private rooms and training areas. The older man stretches, looking at Vader with eyes that reveal his guilt. 

“Who?” Obi-Wan plays dumb, angering Vader even more. Vader snarls, approaching the bed at a faster pace than is probably necessary and straddling his former master. He leans into Obi-Wan’s face, licking the shell of the other man’s ear. His captive makes a disgusted noise, trying to struggle out of his grip, but failing miserably. Vader noses Obi-Wan’s cheek, sniffing the other man hungrily. He has an interrogation to get on with so he can’t afford to waste time with Obi-Wan this afternoon otherwise he would definitely take his time getting his answers.

“You know who, Old Man… Tell me who she is and why her presence screams to me,” he whispers and hears Obi-Wan scoff, the man below him shrugging. 

“I’ve been your captive for a very long time, Darth. You’ll have to be more specific,” he sasses and Vader pouts, sitting back up. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and glaring down at Obi-Wan. 

“The Princess of Alderaan,” he says and Obi-Wan’s a trained negotiator, but Vader has known him long enough to know his ticks. His lips pull down in a frown for one fraction of a second, but it’s enough to tell Vader he knows something. His comm rings. 

“Vader,” he answers briskly, annoyed at the interruption. 

_“My Lord, the prisoner is ready for you,”_ an Admiral informs him and he groans in annoyance. 

“Affirmative,” he says and hangs up, looking down at the other man with a frown. 

“We’re not done here, Obi-Wan,” he snarls before leaving and Obi-Wan just sighs in relief as he leaves. Vader can hear him, but he can’t do anything about it for now. 

 

 

 

 

He isn’t surprised that the ITO had no effect on the Princess. He isn’t surprised that he’s being brought in to finish the interrogation. Tarkin has ordered that she be brought to the bridge. Vader would rather figure out the secrets of the strange young women, but he will do what he is asked. He doesn’t want to have his behavior ratted out to the Emperor yet again.

Eventually, when he’s Emperor, he will enjoy wrapping his mechanical hand around the Grand Moff’s throat and squeezing until his head is separated from his disgusting waste of space body. Maybe this young princess will be his apprentice, her force presence begs for training. He isn’t sure how she hasn’t been discovered yet. 

Still, he delivers the Princess to the bridge and watches as her and Tarkin go back and forth for a moment before he hears the man threaten the Princess’s home planet. 

_“You can’t!”_ The Princess wrenches herself from his grip, launching forward towards Tarkin, “Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we have no weapons!” For a second, he sees her youth, the way she is crumbling now so refreshing but frightening. He reaches out, pulling her back against his chest and this feels right. She should be with him. 

“You have another target? A _military_ target? Then name the system!” Tarkin leers over the girl and she does look afraid now as she always should of been. She gazes over her shoulder at the blue and white planet before turning her gaze back to the monster in front of her. 

“Dantooine,” she offers, appearing placated, and Tarkin smiles, pleased. It is only Vader that knows she is _lying._ He is impressed with her ability to be strategic with such personal things on the line for her. Still, Tarkin orders the planet destroyed. 

_“What?”_ She questions, shocked and outraged. He keeps her tight against him, knowing if he lets go all hell will break loose. 

“You are far too trusting, Your Highness. Dantooine is far too remote to be a good example,” the old man snickers, bringing a gross hand up to caress the side of her face, “Still, we thank you for your cooperation.” The planet is there and then it isn’t and the Princess screams in her head, loud enough that Vader has the urge to release her so he may cover his ears. It wouldn’t help though and he holds her even tighter when her legs collapse underneath her. He has to drag her to her cell and when the door shuts between them he finally hears the vocal scream that wouldn’t come out on the bridge. 

He leaves her to her grief. 

 

 

 

 

Months later, when the Death Star is destroyed and the Princess long escaped, he sits watching the footage. 

_“I’m Luke Skywalker, I’m here to rescue you!”_ Luke… Skywalker. He has a _son._

He tosses the footage at Obi-Wan’s feet and the man looks up at him questioningly. 

“I have a son,” he states and it isn’t a question. Obi-Wan inclines his head, but offers no other answer. Vader snarls, the objects in their room beginning to float around them. 

“I will teach him the truth! I know how Skywalker men react to brunette senators with clever words, but she will not keep him from me!” Vader rages, glass breaking around them and metal crumbling. Obi-Wan sits, unaffected, an odd smile on his lips. 

“I think he’ll take after his mother instead… He was always the one with her sensibilities,” Obi-Wan chuckles and Vader leaves in a rage. He doesn’t want to know what the man means by that.


	2. bespin, 3 ABY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during the empire strikes back and is canonically the same time distance from a new hope in the movies. so there is some time between the first chapter and this one

Vader stares down the barrel of the blaster the young Princess holds with a steady hand. Boba Fett is lying dead at Vader’s feet and the nasty smirk on the young women’s face is so weirdly familiar. He stares at it for a moment, trying to decipher what it is that tugs at his long forgotten past. She turns the blaster his way finally, those brave defiant eyes trained on him. Vader feels the same overwhelming sort of pull he felt on the Death Star to this girl. A daughter of suns against a son of suns and who will win? Vader catches himself after a moment, for he is no longer a son of suns. Vader is the phoenix reborn from the ashes of Anakin Skywalker on Mustafar. 

“Lord Vader,” she greets, her knuckles stark white as she grips the trigger of the blaster like it’s a lifeline, “lovely to see you again.” Her smirk is still present as is the smuggler who hovers protectively at her back. She tilts her head, her eyes narrowed and in them he sees fear. He sees a determined type of fear he hasn’t seen since Padmé looked him in the eyes and told him she loved him for the first time on Geonosis. He looks at the Princess’s hands now; one around a blaster and the other twisted behind her from where she had been unable to completely rip free from Captain Solo’s grip on her hand. Their fingers are interlocked and he knows what it is, knows the young love between them and for a moment his dead heart burns with an old jealousy. 

This Padmé lookalike, this daughter of suns is allowed to love her smuggler in peace while he was forced to hide his love like it was a sin. She is free, freeborn, free of spirit and privileged. She will never know burden as he has in her lifetime. Still, the scar left from the destruction of her planet is visible in her soul and now, twenty-two and no longer the innocent girl he met onboard that terrifying machine, she is no longer weak. Yet it remains, she is afraid for this man who she clings to, but never for herself. That would be foolish. She knew when she signed up for this that it might end with death at his hands. Princess Leia made her choices in the light of day and she will not regret them, that much Vader can tell. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness,” he says and his voice is a deep rumble. This is his final showdown with Princess Leia Organa of the obliterated planet of Alderaan. Today a phoenix will conquer a child of the suns, of the skies, and he will emerge victorious for the dark side. He eagerly readies for battle. 

 

 

 

 

Leia looks at the man before her, draped in black and darkness, a living shadow in his own right. Her head tilts as she greets him and he once again studies her. Why does he pause when he sees her? Why must he always take time to reflect on her as heavily as he clearly does each time they meet? She knows she is intense and she knows because of Luke that she is both a supernova in the force and invisible at the same time, an enigma. Perhaps this is what Vader cannot figure out. 

Her fathers words come back to her from her youth; from a time where she had just first met the Empire’s chief enforcer. 

 

_“You remind him of someone… A woman you look very much alike. Your fire is reminiscent of her as well. She was a good friend of both me and Lord Vader,” Bail explains to his very young daughter at an imperial gala on Coruscant. She is only twelve, but she has felt the eyes that reside behind that too black mask on her for most of the night._

_“Senator Amidala?” She questions, because she knows that she looks like her. The senator from Naboo, a niece of the former Queen Amidala, has often told her of their resemblance to each other on her visits to Alderaan. Deep down in her heart, Leia has always believed that perhaps the woman was her mother. Not that it truly matters as Padmé Amidala is dead and she died pregnant according to Leia’s research, making that theory impossible._

_“Yes,” he answers, sharp brown eyes boring in to her own no doubt wondering how she knew about the woman, “but you do not wish to call that man’s attention to yourself Leia. I suggest you just enjoy the ball.” It’s a warning as much as it is permission. All he asks is that she not speak to the mysterious Lord Vader and she obliges even as it is the one thing she wishes to do. She nods to her father and obeys. Still, she cradles the japor snippet gifted to her by the Naboo senator who believes her so strongly to be the child of Padmé Amidala. They knew that would be impossible as Amidala never took a husband; only a Jedi lover and any information on him would be illegal._

 

“Why do you have us here?” She questions him boldly, knowing she may not receive an answer. His vocoder rasps and she realizes he must be laughing at her. Her fingers detangle from Han’s, brushing against his skin once before coming up to fondle the pendant around her neck. She had given it to R2 with the plans and Luke explained that the symbol came from Tatooine. It meant luck. She figured she could really use some of that right about now. 

“You are to be bait for my son,” he acknowledges and for a moment she is thrown, but Han beats her to the punch before her brain can put together the pieces. 

_A force sensitive man would have a force sensitive son…_

“We don’t know your son,” Han snarls and again that odd sound emerges from Vader’s mask. He is enjoying this, the sick bastard that he is. Still, she places her hand on Han’s elbow crook, stopping from him. Vader watches her with careful eyes, and she knows she is somehow piecing all of this together without enough information, her brain supplying things she has known to paint a picture. 

_“Luke,”_ she breathes and Han freezes, a denial on his lips, but he cannot even form the words, his feelings of distress and agony palpable in the air around them. It cannot be true. Luke was the son of Anakin Skywalker, a _Jedi!_ The Hero With No Fear that she was educated on in her lessons as a child. He was a hero, even if scandal often followed him everywhere he moved. Some people even believed he had an affair with-

“Am I right?” She demands of the man behind the mask, of who she now knows to be Anakin Skywalker. He doesn’t respond, the sound of his respirator almost deafening in the silence that follows. She clears her throat and asks again, “Am I right, _Anakin?”_

He stiffens, the air around them freezing with the way the temperature suddenly drops. The lights seem to dim, but her eyes are trained on Vader and his on her. He breathes in a bit suddenly, not controlled by the respirator he’s hooked up to, “Luke Skywalker is my son, but that name no longer has any meaning to me.” 

 

_“What’s that around your neck, Leia?” Luke asks, coming close to her. She has only known this boy for a few hours, but he has destroyed the weapon that killed her family and she… She feels a pull to him that she has never felt before. He is a presence that she feels intrinsically safe in and that isn’t something Leia ever experiences except with her parents._

_“It’s a snippet gifted to me by a woman on Naboo a few years back,” she admits and someday she will tell Luke about Padmé Amidala and her affair with a Jedi. She will explain that she was a war orphan from the Clone Wars, but for now they just embrace the gold that is each other’s space._

_“It’s from Tatooine,” he gasps in surprise, looking at it in awe, “this is the symbol for luck from the old legends and the wood is from the rare japor tree that grows in the Tatooine soil.” She looks at this boy, still far too tan and aching from the recent loss of his family and his mentor to the monster with no soul that is Darth Vader. She hugs him close, knowing for some reason they will be important to each other._

 

Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine who was once a Jedi. Anakin Skywalker who is the father of the boy who is like her brother… Who _is_ her brother. The force sings with the rightness of the statement and she understands awfully in that moment. 

In that moment, Leia Organa, daughter of mountains and daughter of the son of suns, hangs her head before picking it up and looking the monster straight in the eyes. She lifts nimble fingers and pulls the chain to reveal the pendant she hasn’t taken off since she reunited with R2 after the destruction of the Death Star. Vader gargles some ugly sound and she feels his feet being pulled toward the man without her own volition. He is using the force, but he doesn’t touch her, just gingerly touches the necklace. 

“You know this necklace?” She asks and she hopes and prays to the force that he doesn’t. She hopes he doesn’t connect it. 

“I made it,” he admits and his voice is weak before it once again strengthens with resolve, “how do you have this, Princess?” His voice is the boom of thunder in the storm that is her life crumbling around her. She cannot do anything for Luke who will come and face his father, but she can try to help Han. 

“I will tell you if you let him and Chewie go on the ship we arrived in,” she barters and Vader’s helmet tilts as if he considers it for a moment. Still, he shakes his head. 

“No. No, I will not negotiate with known terrorists,” he claims as if it is ridiculous and she shoves down the anger and indignation that comes with such a statement. She is the rebel princess. She is also- no. She cannot admit to it yet, not even to herself. 

“Then I will not tell you how I obtained Amidala’s necklace,” she says and she hopes it comes across as calm and collected. Still, she knows that Han will die or be seriously injured if she doesn’t get him out of here. Her instincts tell her this. For a moment, she wonders if it’s the force. If her brother has it…

“Let them go and I will give you your information and I will cooperate with you. I am enough to lure Luke,” she tries again and Vader finally turns to Calrissian who Leia forgot was in the room honestly. 

“Take Captain Solo, the wookie, and the droid and return them to their ship; they are useless to me moving forward. See them into the atmosphere and make sure they leave it immediately.” Leia feels relief spill through her body and she spins, catching Han’s hand before Lando can lead him out. 

She kisses him, latching onto him for everything that she has always wanted to say and didn’t because in a war there is never a right time or even a good time. Han is pulled away from her, stumbling backwards and she realizes Vader pushed him with the force. She forces herself not to look at him, not to waste her precious last moments. 

_“I love you,”_ she states and her voice is a whisper, but Han hears even as he’s led out into the hall and away from her by stormtroopers. Her eyes are full of tears, a few shedding on to her cheeks as she hears the sound of her name ripping through the lips of the man that she loves. 

“Leia, I love you! _Leia!_ Leia, _please!”_ She takes a moment to collect herself, to breathe and turns back to Vader with red eyes and puffy cheeks trailed with tears. He studies her again. 

 

 

 

 

Vader looks at the girl with tears on her face and her sorrow is evident, but so is her strength. For a moment he is sucked into memories of times long past and wounds he hasn’t reopened in so long. 

 

_“Anakin, please! You’re breaking my heart,” Padmé cries, her face red in the reflection of lava on the planets surface, “You’re going down a path I can’t follow.” He remembers demanding to know why her and Obi-Wan betrayed him by working on their delegation to overthrow the Chancellor, his friend! He watches Obi-Wan, his other lover show up to defend Padmé and he watches her being choked. He feels very removed from it even in the moment, as if it isn’t him doing these horrible things even though it is. This, he realizes far too late, is the price of the dark side._

 

Leia Organa stares up at him now and all he can see is Padmé’s face. She loves a smuggler and for some reason anger surges through him. That scum is not good enough for Padmé’s look alike. 

“Where did you get that?” He asks again because he has done what she asked and spared the useless smuggler. His son loves this senator most, of this Vader is certain. Skywalkers always fall for the brunette with strong values and influencing words. 

He doesn’t expect the answer she gives and when she speaks, his world tilts on it’s axis and he feels as though he may faint even though his suit makes it impossible. 

“It was my mothers. My biological mother.” She turns from him then, moving away and sitting down at one of the chairs. He sits next to her, lost in what all of this means. 

He stares at her and finds he cannot except this. If this is true then he has- then he did unspeakable-

“ _No._ No, I will not except this. It is not true,” he declares, on his feet once more. Tear filled eyes stare up at him with a wide, fearful gaze and he ignores it, summoning the stormtroopers to the room. They haul the girl into their arms and suddenly the fight returns to her with a fury he doesn’t expect despite his time in the girl’s presence before. 

“Why? Why, Anakin? _She was my mother!_ Padmé Amidala was my mother and _you_ are my father!” She shouts this accusation as she is carried out and thrown into a cell once again.

Vader collapses and thinks about how he will have to return to Obi-Wan tonight and explain what happened. He has a daughter… No. No, he doesn’t. She is Organa’s child. Child of the mountains. He had been wrong, she did not belong to the suns or to him. They are not related. His son is coming, he must be the priority.

Vader shoves the idea of a daughter to the back of his mind. Luke is almost here, he can feel him in the force. 

 

 

_“Ani, a mother is never wrong. They are a boy and his name will be Luke,” Padmé giggles as his hair tickles her nose, his head pressed against her stomach. He leans back, blue eyes shining with wonder and delight. His smirk is mischievous as he knows the truth._

_“No, Angel. Her name is Leia and when she is born I will shout to both of the suns on Tatooine and back that I was right,” he laughs. He has never felt as much joy as he does in this moment, wrapped in his wife’s arms discussing their future together._

_“Her name will be Leia and she will be half warrior, half queen like her parents before her,” he declares and Padmé swats his arms playfully._

_“Princess,” she chides affectionately, “the daughter of a queen is typically a princess.” Her voice is the gentle melody he loves most and he finds himself humming._

_“Princess Leia… I like the sound of that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'll probably write at least one more chapter in this au as luke and obi-wan and han need some resolution plot wise and we need to see what happens between leia and vader.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is just an idea i couldn't get out of my head. i probably won't expand upon it and if i do it'll be a series not a multi-chapter... anyway lmk what you think of it and thank you for reading!


End file.
